


A HoMin fic: Changmin and his slightly older tutor

by powerfulsmiles



Series: Story-Anon Fics [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Tumblr Fic, Tutor AU, but not really, possible underage warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Changmin and his older tutor Yunho acknowledge that something sparking between them. This is a story compiled from a series of asks on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A HoMin fic: Changmin and his slightly older tutor

**Author's Note:**

> /coughs awkwardly/ okay so this fic was written by my story-anon and myself at least 2 years back and I forgot that I was going to put it into one continuous post. So here it is! I doubt anyone remembers it/wants to read it but some warning first: 1. this is teenage Chami and a young teacher Yunho. Everyone is of the legal age and everything is consensual. 100000%. 2. This has both fluff and smut. Honestly, probably more smut. So don’t attempt reading if you don’t like smut or don’t like homin smut. 3. Pretty sure there is no ending to this so…yeah…might fix that later but if a lack of solid endings bothers you, this story might bother you for a bit. Also, it is in no way edited.
> 
> Story-anon goes first and then me. We alternate paragraphs and anything in parentheses is our side convo! Enjoy :)

(I’m crying) So, let’s start this!….But first, is Yunho his teacher? Some random dude? What’s their relationship?

(me too) We could make him his teacher…or we could make a teacher in the same school that is intrigued by Changmin and has asked after him. And Changmin thinks he is the hottest thing on the planet besides molten lava. How about just starting out? Like, Yunho was tutoring Changmin?

So Yunho is a teacher at his school but also his tutor. I think I got it. But since Changmin is smart, I’m gonna assume he’s great in all other classes. Okay, let’s start now! Yunho finishes his class and walks outside once every student is out. He sees one tall, lean boy walking through the hallway….

Its happened at my schools before (well the teacher tutoring part. I have absolutely no idea about the sex part. Don’t want to know).

Yunho is floored. He has never had a reaction to a student like that before. Normally he doesn’t see them as any more than people who need to learn from him and who is able to advise for a year. This boy however, this boy Yunho would like to “advise” forever. And isn’t that just an inappropriate train of thought, You can’t blame him though, the boy is gorgeous. All long limbs, big Bambi eyes and slightly curly hair that is practically begging to be tugged. And don’t even get Yunho started on that mouth…

He also notices he looks angry and sad and confused. Or at least, that’s the impression he got. The boy drops is looking at the ground and bumps into someone, dropping his books and papers. That person runs off. Yunho, feeling sorry for the kid as well as curious, rushes over to help him. One of the papers he picks up has a very low score on it and the boy blushes and quickly snatches it with a quick thank you and runs off. (this is gonna turn into a fic ohmygosh. and idk what pov?)

(this is so gonna be a fic. we can just skip though the non-smutty parts. I have no feelings on pov. we can do third person if you want).

It takes Yunho a few days to learn who that young man is. Shim Changmin is a junior and one of the best students the school has seen in awhile. He is taking all of the harder classes that the school has to offer, and with the exception of one of them, he is passing with flying colors. Yunho is interested to note that the class Changmin is not doing well in is the same one he teaches. He mentions to the office staff that is available to support Changmin if necessary (boy would he like to support him). Every time Yunho sees the boy now, and he sees him everywhere, he can’t help but wonder if Changmin is going to approach him for tutoring.

Changmin looks forward to his tutoring sessions with Yunho. He’s really improving and Yunho is a really good teacher. There’s also other reasons he looks forward to his sessions, probably having to do with the way Yunho’s eyes crinkle when he smiles at Changmin. Or maybe it’s that plump lower lip Changmin just wants to suck on for hours. 

Tutoring is an excellent excuse for staring at someone for hours without seeming like a creep. Both pupil and teacher do it, eyes roaming from lips, to necks to collarbones and down farther to more clothed regions. Changmin is learning at a fast past which is a freaking miracle, considering the amount of time he thinks about Yunho, especially that plump lower lip which is practically begging to be bitten until it is cherry red and then sucked on for hours. And don’t even get him started on those masculine hands, with the long fingers which so helpfully point out his mistakes. Is it normal that he wants to suck on them until they glisten?

After hours of tutoring and staring at Yunho, Changmin sits in class, waiting for his test results. It’s a big test he’s been preparing for. When he sees he got an A, he’s practically jumping for joy, heart leaping in his chest. He wants to go tell Yunho, but he sees that Yunho’s too busy with students and he doesn’t want to bother him. He’ll just tell him during their session later.

Yunho has been distracted all day. He knows that Changmin is getting his test back, and so his stress levels are slightly above where they were when the boy was actually taking the test. Yunho has no doubt that his pupil did well; the young man isn’t just a looker in his professional opinion.

The teacher is overjoyed when his pupil tackles him to the ground when they meet up later that day. Changmin is beaming from ear to ear and those beautiful bambi eyes are sparkling. The mood goes from over-joyous to slightly tense in a matter of seconds as Yunho discovers that he has been staring at the young man.

After tackling Yunho to the soft carpet floor, Changmin realizes how close they are. Those pretty lips are so close to his and their bodies are pressed against each other. Nope, this is definitely not good. Not with his raging teen hormones that only started acting up when he met Yunho. Yunho can’t stop staring, especially not when Changmin is biting his pink lips like that. Not when he’s so close. He shifts a bit, brushing his knee between Changmin’s leg. He hear’s a whimper.

Changmin blushes deeply in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to moan aloud but all he could envision was Yunho’s toned thigh pressing hard up against his cock. The boy stares down at the floor beside his tutor’s head, suddenly really embarassed. He wants nothing more to capture those succulent lips, but his lack of experience is taking an effect on his confidence. Which is a shame when you consider the great position he is in now.

Yunho cups Changmin’s cheek and makes him look at him. “Changmin’ he whispers before slowly kissing those pouty lips. He doesn’t want to scare the boy, who now resembles a scared deer. Changmin’s eyes widen in shock and he doesn’t know what to do. Not only because he’s nervous and surprised, but this is his first kiss. He clumsily begins to move his mouth, trying to imitate those romance movies he’s seen, then trying to imitate Yunho’s movements.

Yunho smooths a hand down the boy’s cheek, trying to calm those anxious movements. He gets the sense that this is Changmin’s first kiss and wants it to be special for him. His other hand drifts down to the dip of the boy’s back, right above where his cute, perky little ass starts (not that Yunho has noticed what his ass looks like or anything). Changmin calms, his own hands framing Yunho’s hands, cute little noises issuing from the back of his throat. He is still somewhat in shock and happiness to notice those unconcious noises.

Yunho loves those sweet little mews coming from Changmin. He gently sits up, stopping the kiss briefly before continuing it. He places Changmin’s long legs around his waist and makes sure he’s got a good hold on him before easily lifting him up and sitting him down on the couch. Changmin let’s Yunho take care of him for now, enjoying the kisses and comfort. Yunho’s arms are around his shoulder and waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

Slowly, Changmin runs his hands softly up Yunho’s arms and links around his neck. The elder man makes an encouraging noise, both hands settled on the younger’s hips. Their heads tilt, trying to find that magic angle. When they do, Changmin mews and Yunho issues forth a slightly deeper noise, both voicing their appreciation. Changmin nestles more firmly into Yunho’s capable lap and slides his slender fingers into the man’s short, silky threads.

He gently tugs on Yunho’s hair, making the older man feel a tingling sensation on his scalp. Yunho holds tighter and kisses the little bud on the center of Changmin’s upper lips before sucking on it. Changmin’s toes curl and he feels fuzzy and warm inside. He nibbles on Yunho’s plump bottom lip, completely absorbed in his task. He sighs a bit and Yunho thinks he’s the most adorable and sexy person he’s ever met.

Changmin is riding the wave of euphoria pretty damn high. He is finally able to touch that gorgeous bottom lip of Yunho’s, finally able to shower it with the appropriate amount of love and attention that it requires. He tentatively sticks his tongue out to lick a little line across the indentation, unsure of Yunho’s reaction. As it turns out, Yunho is estatic. He pulls Changmin even closer to him,arms frimly wrapped around his waist and sliding farther down, closer to the gorgeous perky ass.

Changmin trembles with anticipation as Yunho’s big hands get closer to his ass and slightly rolls his hips, earning a groan from Yunho. Yunho doesn’t want to push Changmin into doing anything he’s not ready for, so he makes sure not to be too rough or demanding. He continues kissing him. His kisses are sweet and slow and wet. He sticks his tongue into Changmin’s mouth and the younger boy sucks on it like a treat, eager and willing.

The boy even tries returning the favor, shy poking his own tongue into Yunho’s mouth. He licks the impossible even whiteness of his teeth and along the roof of his mouth. Yunho quietly encourages him, enjoying the attention and letting Changmin explore as he would like. Finally the two have to pull apart, letting the necessary air into their lungs. Changmin looks shyly up at his tutor, his long lashes giving him a slightly flirtatious appearance.

Yunho looks at his masterpiece. Changmin’s lips are red and wet and slightly swollen but he looks content. There’s a shy smile on his face and the tips of his ears are pink. Yunho smiles and kisses Changmin’s head. Changmin just stays silent and dazed. The teacher playfully bops his nose, earning a confused pout from the boy. "Changmin,” he starts. “Would you like to stay home for dinner?” (Yes I’m totally using this line from Mulan. I’m assuming this is Yunho’s house.)

(lol I thought I recognized it. i would use “would you like to stay forever”…but its a bit soon for that really :D) The teenage pouts while considering the question. He would love to stay, but is unsure of what his parents might say. This realization that he has to ask his parents reminds him of the age gap between himself and his tutor. But when he looks back at Yunho, all he can see is the happiness that shines in Yunho’s eyes. “Let me ask my parents,” he shyly whispers and clambers off Yunho’s lap to get his phone from his bag.

He dials home and his mom picks up. His mom likes Yunho and is very grateful towards him for helping Changmin, so she has no problem wit Changmin staying there as long as it’s fine with Yunho. Once he finishes talking to his mom, Changmin turns to Yunho and nods. Yunho, seeing those big doe eyes, wants nothing more than to continue kissing the boy, but he knows he’ll have to feed the growing boy so he gets up to the kitchen. (I was gonna have Changmin also think “I would like to stay forever)

(yeah okay, you are officially a genius. i say we work that into the end? Yunho asks about dinner, and Changmin says that line?) Changmin trails after Yunho into the kitchen, eyes roaming over his back and watching the play of muscles beneath his t-shirt. He really can’t quite believe that he was just kissing that hunk of a man, and that he was being kissed back. The boy settles himself onto one of the stools and watches Yunho pull out the dishes for dinner, humming under his breath.

While waiting for his food to cook slowly, Yunho takes in the sight of a sweet and shy Changmin sitting with his legs together. He walks over to Changmin and leans down to be met with big warm eyes. He chuckles and covers Changmin’s neck with gentle kisses all over. Changmin shrieks and grabs at Yunho, eventually calming down and keeping his hands at Yunho’s broad back, letting the man do as he pleases. He loves the attention being given towards him.

Yunho has become fascinated with a particular spot on Changmin’s neck, which is just begging for him to leave his mark. He tries to focus his attention on that area, leaving short kisses to begin while working up to longer ones. Changmin is totally on board with the idea and gives a long moan, his neck tipping to the side. Once he is certain that Changmin is okay with the idea, he gently sinks his teeth into the boy’s neck. The noise emitted by the boy is indescribable but it does make Yunho want to forget food and just kiss Changmin some more.

What Changmin feels is pleasure, with slight pain, but extremely pleasurable nonetheless. He can’t help the embarrassing "hng” he lets out, but Yunho seems encouraged by it, nibbling all over his neck. Yunho places his fingers on Changmin’s shirt buttons and looks at him for permission which Changmin grants with a small nod. Yunho slowly unbottons the top buttons only and pulls down his shirt and jacket uniform just enough to show his shoulders, leaving the tie on. He presses more kisses there.

The younger man has beautiful collarbones which seem to be demanding adoration. Yunho happily gives in, pressing soft kisses in the hollows and along the ridges. After awhile, Changmin tugs him back up to kiss him on the lips, a little bit of tongue coming into play. When they pull away slightly to press their foreheads together, the younger man whispers “Yunho, what about the food?”

Yunho blinks and registers what Changmin says. “Oh yeah! Let’s go eat,” he replies with his bright smile. Changmin leans up and kisses his cheek, surprising the man. Yunho gets the food with a smile on his face and the two eat dinner. Changmin’s clothes are disheveled and he hasn’t bothered fixing them or even covering his shoulders. Well, he did, but one side flopped down again and he didn’t think much about it after.

Once finished with their meal, which took slightly longer than it should have due to distractions, Changmin insisted on helping to clean up. The two of them washed dishes together, flicking water in a teasing manner and making a mess. Their laughter blending together and the kitchen seemed alive with flirtatious happiness. Once they were finished, Changmin, who was steadily becoming less shy, grabbed Yunho’s hand and pulled him back to the sofa.

Yunho smiles and kisses him slowly, savoring everything. He moves down to Changmin’s jaw and throat. He licks at the mark he left earlier, earning cute gasps from the student. Changmin lets him do as he pleases, enjoying the sensations from Yunho’s lips. Yunho reaches his shoulder and presses wet kisses all along it once again, gently nibbling here and there. Changmin absolutely loves this and curls in on himself in pleasure.

Yunho makes a noise of discovery, intensiying his attention there. He curves an arm around Changmin’s waist, tucking the squirming boy in closer to his side with a smile. The boy is gasping with pleasure, the sounds providing a baseline for the quiet smacking noises of Yunho’s lips against his skin. The two of them end up with Changmin’s face tucked firmly into the curve where Yunho’s neck meets his shoulder. The boy begins to leave his own kisses in that curve, trying to demonstrate his affection towards the older man.

Yunho makes a pleased sound, encouraging Changmin who’s currently taken domain over the crook of his neck like a playful puppy. Yunho bites him a bit harder, drawing a breathy yelp from Changmin. He gently tugs at his uniform tie to loosen it, but keeps it on. Changmin drags his fingers along Yunho’s chest, one his his favorite physical aspects of the older man. It’s so broad and comforting.

Yunho looks yummy in a button down shirt, and as much as Changmin loves seeing him in it (its a lot), he would much prefer seeing a litttllleee more of Yunho’s chest. Like exposed flesh. A little something to kiss. Or bite. Something like that. The only problem is that his hands keep slipping as he fights with the tiny buttons. Yunho tries to hide his laughter into Changmin’s neck, disguised as kisses. He can practically feel Changmin’s pout against his neck and the cuteness of the younger man is adorable.

“Yunhoooo,” Changmin growls and whines at the same time. He looks up from his little nook in the teacher’s shoulder and pouts with full blown puppy eyes that practically sparkle. Yunho chuckles and steadies Changmin’s hands with his own, helping him unbutton the top buttons and wow. Changmin is eager but oh so cautious as he leans in and licks the newly revealed skin, eyes fluttering up to see Yunho’s reaction.

Yunho is starting to look sexed-up. His pupils are slightly blown and his mouth is hanging open, a look of wonderment on his face. The man is having a hard time remembering not to take Changmin and pin him to the sofa. The boy smirks, his confidence growing, and leans in for another lick. This time he goes right up Yunho’s breast bone, between two lovely mounds of flesh that he would really like to explore at sometime. Yunho’s hand as found its way to the boy’s head, long fingers tangled in the slightly curly locks.

Changmin licks long and slow, savoring the slightly salty taste of that delicious tan skin. He gently bites the mounds before eyeing a dark, tempting nipple. He looks up at Yunho while moving towards the nipple and nipping at it. Yunho flinches and tugs at his hair a bit harder, encouraging the boy. Changmin sighs contently and nibbles and sucks on the nipple, hoping to earn more reactions.

Changmin’s head is tucked under Yunho’s shirt, his movements hidden from Yunho. The elder can only feel what the boy is doing to him, and if he could see as well as feel and hear, then he be a goner. His nipples have always been highly sensitive and his pupil has realized this, judging by the pleased hums that he can feel vibrating from the mouth tugging at him. Yunho moves his head to more firmly pull the boy in closer, his own head tipping back to rest along the back of the sofa.

Changmin brings a hand up to play with the other nipple, eager to please his teacher. He slowly twirls a finger around the nipple, creating anticipation before rolling the hard nub between two fingers. Yunho whimpers, the sound new and exciting to Changmin’s ear. He tugs at the nipple in his mouth a bit harder, making the man yelp. He licks and kisses it tenderly afterwards in apology.

Yunho is now squirming, his nipples feeling like channels of pleasure down to his cock. He also desperately wants Changmin to be pleased. The man knows that the boy is enjoying teasing but Yunho definitely thinks that Changmin needs to be teased and now. He shifts his body slightly, preparing to shift his weight so that Changmin is caught beneath him. His hand slides from the back of Changmin’s head to his neck, his thumb working up and down the column.

He securely gets Changmin underneath him on the couch, laughing at those surprised deer eyes. Before the younger can protest, he leans in and just ravishes the boy. He licks and bites all along his shoulders and neck. He slowly unbuttons the shirt more, though not all the way, and rubs his hand up and down Changmin’s chest. His skin is soft and slightly tan, and it’s honestly just adorable and sexy all at once. Changmin wraps his legs firmly around one of Yunho’s thighs, eyes screwed shut.

With this beautiful canvas in front of him, Yunho proceeds to map the boy’s figure, finding the spots that make him moan and the spots that make him whimper. The younger man is partially wrapped around him and his pink, bitten lips are open on a continuous moan. Yunho begins to kiss his was way down the younger man’s body, making pathways towards the tiny nipples that grace his chest. It would seem that the younger boy was just as sensitive in that area as the older one.

His nipples are small and cute and they could entertain Yunho for hours, especially with the reactions they draw from his student. Changmin claws at Yunho’s back and shoulders, not knowing what to do with himself. His crotch is pressed against a thigh and he wraps his legs around it tighter, rutting against it a bit and it’s so embarrassing but oh so good. He mewls like a kitten, little high pitched groans of pleasure wrapped with frustration being voiced as well. 

Yunho laps at the nipples, using the broad flat part of his tongue, ending with its tip flicking the very edge of the nipple. Changmin digs his nails in a little deeper, his head tipped all the way back and his hips arching up to make firmer contact with Yunho’s toned thigh. His noises continue, the frustrated need appealing to Yunho for relief. The older man resists, the pupil teased him first, although his form of teasing was slightly more innocent. The man presses a kiss to each nipple and continues his path downwards, snuffling through the world’s cutest happy trail.

He looks up while licking and tugging those hairs and Changmin just can’t take the way those kitten eyes pierce into him. Yunho on the other hand, is enjoying how the boy looks. His hair is messy and his shirt and jacket are completely off his shoulders. His shirt is open to bare those cute hard nipples. His chest heaves up and down with his heavy breathing and the tie is loose. He looks utterly debauched and Yunho loves it.

The smirk on Yunho’s face both pisses Changmin off as well as excites him, the two feelings conflicting inside him. In retaliation he tugs on his tutor’s hair, trying to press the man further into his belly button. Yunho does as directed, his agile tongue dipping in and out of the boy’s bellybutton, making him squirm and pant. Things are just starting to get interesting below the waist when suddenly a buzzing sound can be heard from the vicinity of the couch cushions.

Not letting Changmin out of his hold, Yunho grabs the phone and hands it to him. Changmin picks up and it’s his mom. Yunho chuckles, looking up at the flustered boy speaking to his mother. His face is still near Changmin’s stomach, but he doesn’t do anything to distract the boy. Apparently it’s getting pretty late and Changmin’s mom wants to know if he’ll be coming home. While listening to the conversation, Yunho remembers there’s no school tomorrow. And his tests are done for now.

Changmin was not really in agony, but it felt like it. He was on the phone to his mom while he probably looked completely debauched (he totally did). His mom had the ability to always guess what he was up to; he really hoped she didn’t know this time. The boy was also having conflicting feelings. Like his tutor, he knew that there was no school tomorrow and that his tests had been completed for the time being. But he also wasn’t sure how to make an excuse so that he could continue staying with Yunho and “studying”. This conflict must have been evident on his face as suddenly Yunho reached for the phone while mouthing “Let me talk to her.”

“Hello?” Yunho begins while staring intently at a blushing Changmin. “Oh, me and Changmin are just getting to know each other. He’s a very sweet kid.” He has to hold back his laughter when the boy buries his face in his arms. He can’t hide from Yunho and it infuriates him and he can feel his face slightly heating up in a deep blush. “Well since there’s no school tomorrow and he’s done with his test, why doesn’t he just stay here with me for the night?"◥ANONYMOUS

Changmin is officially going to die of embarrassment. Yunho, the man he has been making out with just asked his mother if Changmin could stay over at his house. He can practically picture his mother’s face, one where she is trying to decide if everyone is being completely honest with her or not. Yunho though is all smooth charm, and if anyone could convince Changmin’s mum to let him stay the night, its definitely Yunho. The older man definitely knows this, the smug expression on his face as he stares at Changmin being the number one indicator. Since retaliation is in order, Changmin gently kicks the older man in the ribs and sticks out his tongue.

Yunho grabs onto his ankle and continues his conversation. "Mhm? Yes, definitely.” Changmin quietly tries to get rid of Yunho’s hold on his foot, squirming around. But it’s no use and he finally just lays back, exasperated. Yunho finally hangs up and looks at him with a slight smirk. “….WHAT,” Changmin spits out with a pout. Yunho’s still got a hold on his ankle.

The smirk stays firmly on Yunho’s face as his thumb begins to brush over the boy’s leg. The pout on Changmin’s face only deepens, the bottom lip beginning to tremble. “Yunho,” he whined, body starting to jerk to get away from the man’s teasing. “It’s okay baby,” the elder man relents, not able to face the distress on the boy’s face. “Your mom said it was better that you staid over tonight due to how late it is. I am supposed to get you into bed sooner rather than later.” This last remark was punctuated by a flirtatious smirk, as he waited for the younger one to pick up on all the possibilities that demand entailed.

Changmin blinks and Yunho has to bite back a laugh when the boy’s eyes get wide at the realization. He leans down and gives Changmin a sweet kiss before slowly picking him up and carrying him in his arms. Changmin looks so adorable with his fluffy hair and lost look on his face. His clothes are not completely off yet and Yunho can’t decide if that makes him cuter or sexier. He takes Changmin to his room and sits him down on his bed, letting the student look around.

Changmin takes a moment to right his spinning head and take in Yunho’s room. He never really pictured it before, but if he had, this would have been it. The furniture is made of darker woods, with complimentary colors on the walls and bed covering. The place is a bit of a mess due to the clothes that have been abandoned on various surfaces but since Changmin plans on having his own clothes thrown off him, he can;t really bring himself to care all that much. Once his perusal is complete, he turns back to see Yunho staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“You’re so sweet and perfect,” he sighs. Changmin smiles, flustered. He wants to hide it by berating Yunho about how he’s not perfect, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Yunho’s gaze gives him butterflies. His tutor sits next to him and takes his hand before kissing him again. Changmin sighs softly and enjoys the moment. Yunho leaves his lips to tug and lick at his sensitive ears, making Changmin fidget.

Changmin is feeling exposed, cold air teasing his nipples into little points. He whines, and grabs at Yunho’s shoulders to pull him down over his body. The older man goes willingly, still mouthing at the cute ears of the boy beneath him. They lie there for awhile, simply content to be in each other’s arms as Changmin softly scratches at Yunho’s soft hair. After a few minutes, Changmin begins to squirm as the sensations resulting from Yunho’s licking at his ear’s starts to accumulate. The boy begins to tug at the collar of the man’s button-down shirt, trying to signal that he wants it gone.

Yunho gives a quick tug to his ears before taking his button down shirt completely off. Changmin can’t stop looking at his body, trying to take everything in. Yunho takes his hands and puts them on his chest, allowing the boy to go at his own pace. Changmin keeps his hand under the warmth of Yunho’s while leaning in to lick and bite along Yunho’s chest and collarbone. The tutor resumes his assault on Changmin’s ears. “You’re sensitive here, aren’t you?”

Changmin squirms, his nose wrinkling in an adorable manner as he protests the treatment of his ears. “What would make you think that?” he hoarsely questions, his voice having gone strangely deeper. Yunho smirks into the curve of Changmin’s lobe. “Oh no reason. You always seem to squirm when I spend time here.” He jumps at the pinch that Changmin dug into his side, breathless laughter leaving him as he realizes that Changmin was protesting this last statement in the best way he could. “Maybe if you spent time in other places, you would know the answer to your question,” Changmin snarks back, his tongue sticking liberally out of his mouth.

“Oh really?” Yunho smirks. “Like here?” He flicks one of Changmin’s hard nipples, making the boy flinch. Yunho leaves those adorable ears to lave attention to Changmin’s nipples again, pinching and tugging at them. Sucking on a nipple, he slowly makes progress at getting Changmin’s shirt and jacket off. He wants to keep the tie on for now. Yunho leaves the nipples to go to his previous discovery of Changmin’s cute treasure trail.

So now that he knows that Changmin’s nipples are nearly, if not more so, as sensitive as his ears, Yunho wants to explore the cute treasure trail. It is rare for young men to have as dark a treasure trail as his pupil does. The hair is dark and slightly curly, having no distinct orientation as it provides a pathway from the boy’s bellybutton down to a slightly more interesting part of his anatomy. Yunho slowly brings his hands down to rub at Changmin’s hipbones, soothing circles that distract the younger from thinking about how close they are to his cock.

Yunho slowly off Changmin’s uniform pants. The boy looks at him with wide eyes because okay he’s nervous. He looks around the room and fidgets. Yunho can tell he’s nervous, so he’s not gonna go further yet. He’ll keep Changmin’s boxers on and just focus on those long sexy legs and that taut tummy with the cutest little belly button. He can’t help kissing it, making Changmin shriek with laughter. Yunho places his knee between Changmin’s legs, letting the student rut against him if he wants.

Changmin does want, the repeated rutting action grounding him. He wants to go there with his hyung, he really does. He is just self-conscious. Yunho’s tongue is playing in his bellybutton, repeatedly dipping in and out, occasionally dropping down to groom at the trail of hairs. Changmin struck by the unfairness of it all; he is close to being naked while Yunho is still mostly clothed. Through a miraculous display of leverage, he flips his tutor over. It will dawn on him later that perhaps Yunho helped make the process all that much easier.

Yunho smiles warmly, waiting for Changmin to do things his way. He runs a hand through Changmin’s hair, relaxing him. The student shakily but eagerly rips the top half of Yunho’s clothes off and runs a hand a long that plush chest he’s grown to enjoy immensely. Yunho continues to calm him, knowing how nervous he probably is. He’s patient and he’s honestly fine if Changmin doesn’t want to take it further for now.

Changmin has known that Yunho has had a magnificent chest for awhile now. It is one of those things that clothing cannot hide, no matter how hard it tries. Behind the button-down shirt, it was intriguing. Behind the opened shirt it was tempting. But now…now its magnificent and drool-worthy. The flesh moves as Changmin caresses it, cautiously looking up through his eyelashes at Yunho, trying to gauge how much pleasure he is bringing to him. Yunho sends him a half-veiled smile, his hand still playing with the curls littered throughout Changmin’s hair. The boy takes this as a green light and slowly leans in to kiss and nibble along the expanse of exposed cleavage.

He gently nips all along that soft chest, loving Yunho’s groans. Getting into it, he closes his eyes and enjoys giving his wonderful tutor all this love, reveling in the noises he makes. Changmin tugs Yunho’s sensitive nipples and gives each one a kiss before licking his collarbone. During his exploration of Yunho’s body, he slowly rubs his crotch against one of Yunho’s bent legs, sighing at the friction.

As hard as it is for Changmin to part with Yunho’s cute nipples and chest, he has other places to explore and so moves down his tutor’s torso. He presses kisses to curves and nips gently afterward, unintentionally giving Yunho the warring pleasure-pain sensation that the man gets off on. The man’s focus, however, is on his pupil’s lower half which has been doing slow undulations ever since he started worshiping Yunho’s body. After a particularly hard nip right above Yunho’s bellybutton, the recipient of the nip accidentally jerked, moving his thigh harder against Changmin’s crotch.

Changmin yelps high pitched, his mouth open in pleasure and his eyes screwed shut. He rubs back harder, moaning and making the lewdest faces. It feels so good. He’s always had a fixation on Yunho’s strong thighs. He forgets about his tutor underneath him, completely lost in the feelings. Yunho doesn’t mind though, enjoying the view he gets of Changmin pleasuring himself, using Yunho.

Yunho’s hands slip down to rest on Changmin’s thin hips, causing the boy to give a small pause in his motions. He looks up at his tutor, eyes blown on lust and pupils almost fully dilated. He is panting and it doesn’t look like he could form a single coherent thought. Yunho gives him a smile, gently squeezes his hips and then starts to help the boy move, taking his gyrations from awkward and ill-timed to rhythmic and on point. The effect is instananeous. Changmin cries out, a sound that Yunho will cherish forever, and grinds down harder, helpless noises leaving his mouth. He is so close, he can almost taste it.

Changmin is looking at Yunho with those big pleading eyes. He needs this so badly. He goes faster, harder, trying to get there faster. Yunho understands and he’s not about to stop the boy, not when it is his first experience doing something like this. Besides, they have plenty of time, tonight and tomorrow, to do more. He takes one hand off Changmin’s hips and brings him closer to his face without lessening the friction. He kisses him and flicks a nipple, swallowing the sweet moans.

Changmin is starting to come apart, a feeling that would might cause him to be uncertain if it wasn’t Yunho that was beneath him helping him along. He starts moving faster, evidence that his control is starting to slip. He threads his fingers through hair on the back of Yunho’s head and brings forward so that his mouth latches on firmly to his nipple. The older man makes a slightly startled noise but starts to torment the sensitive bud with his tongue. Changmin lets out a muted scream and his hips stutter.

“Yunho, I-I’m” Changmin stutters. Yunho presses his leg against him even more. “Come on baby, come for me,” he groans. A bit more and that’s all it takes for Changmin to come with a gasp. It feels so good, especially because Yunho’s helping him reach this feeling. He stays still for a moment, letting the waves of pleasure pass, before collapsing on Yunho’s chest, gently, breathing heavily and dazed. Yunho strokes his head.

It takes awhile for Changmin’s breathing to even out and for his eyes to uncross. Yunho just stays there the entire time, stroking his hair and murmuring nonsensical things to him. He knows when the boy has returned as he begins to nuzzle into the curve of Yunho’s neck. They shift so that they are lying down on the bed, Changmin splayed over Yunho in a graceless, yet possesive, pose. Once the boy can talk, Yunho gently says “So I’m guessing that was pretty good for you?”

Changmin sighs, content. “It felt amazing. So good hyung”. Yunho freezes at the way Changmin breathlessly says ‘hyung’. He hasn’t said that much before. Wanting to give the adorable boy in his arms more pleasure, he reaches his hand to Changmin’s underwear while his other hand continues to stroke his head. He softly rubs down there, making the oversensitive boy shudder.

Changmin mewls, trying frantically to decide if he wants to push into Yunho’s hand or move away from the forceful wave of sensation that is plaguing him. His face digs into the curve of Yunho’s neck, softly kissing at the exposed skin. “‘s too much hyung,” he slurs. Yunho kisses the top of his head gently, his hand moving to the curve of the boy’s hip instead.

He rubs gentle circles on Changmin’s hips, nibbling on one of his cute ears. Yunho loves those soft sighs the younger always lets out. He slowly drags Changmin’s underwear down. Changmin clings on his tutor harder. Yunho whispers endearing words in his ears while kissing him all over. Changmin loves the attention Yunho gives him. He grabs onto his arms, those delicious thick arms he wanted to be held in.

Changmin turns his head away from Yunho and gently bites down on the thickly corded muscle. The man jumps and swats Changmin’s backside. They both pause, Changmin’s head snapping up to stare at his tutor as wide bambi eyes meet shocked almond eyes. Yunho bites his lip, unsure as to the reception of his actions and in shock that he would do such a thing. Not that is was meant in a bad way. It was just a reaction. The boy leans forward and places a kiss on Yunho’s lips, his eyes twinkling mischievously. When Changmin whispers “Again”, all traces of sensitivty gone, Yunho does as instructed, this time on the other perky cheek.

Changmin yelps, the slap leaving a sting on his ass. Yunho slaps him a few more times until his ass cheeks have a flush that match the one on Changmin’s face. Changmin seems really responsive to his actions, his mouth open in a silent scream. Yunho bites along his shoulder while groping his cute ass, spreading the cheeks apart.

Changmin shoves his ass back into Yunho’s hands, not entirely certain of what he is asking for, but asking for it all the same. He can feel his tutor’s big hands fondling his cheeks, gripping one per palm and massaging them. They move in nonconcentric circles, pulling them apart and squishing them together. Slowly, Yunho’s fingers move closer to the crevice between his cheeks, feeling along the sensitive skin that can be found there.

Pushing back on those hands even more, Changmin starts to get an idea of where this is going. Not that he didn’t imagine this weeks before. It’s his favorite fantasy. He once tried to finger himself but he was too afraid. But he trusts Yunho. His tutor soothes him with gentle nibbles here and there, all of which Changmin accepts gladly. Yunho circles a finger around his entrance.

Changmin tenses due to anticipation as Yunho’s finger presses down right over the rosebud. The tutor pulls back slightly, misinterpreting the cause of Changmin’s reaction. There is no way that the younger man is stopping though, so he pushes back against the digit, causing it to press slightly into him. He moans, circling his ass and trying to cause more of the sensation. Yunho grins, pulling his fingers away to the extreme disappointment of the younger. Changmin is about to loudly vocalize his displeasure when two lovely fingers are presented to him, Yunho’s husky voice in the background stating: “Suck ‘em baby.”

Changmin looks at Yunho, surprised, before realizing what was asked of him. He pokes out his cute tongue and licks all over Yunho’s long fingers. Closing his eyes, the student gets more absorbed in his task. He begins sucking on the fingers, his tongue working between them. Hoping Yunho is enjoying this sight, he makes suction noises and moans, opening his eyes to meet a pair of dark kitten ones.

Yunho is most definitely enjoying this performance. It would be extremely difficult for him not to, especially since he has front row seats. He winks at the boy and presses down with his fingers, effectively opening up Changmin’s mouth for his pleasure. Yunho moves his fingers in and out of Changmin’s mouth, whispering in his ear suggestive things, enjoying the red tint that decorates the boy’s face. The younger is trying to suck on the fingers but cannot close his mouth enough to fully wrap his lips around them. He tries pouting, bringing out the bambi eyes.

Yunho chuckles and takes his fingers out. He circles a slick finger around his student’s cute hole and slowly pushes it in, soothing the boy with kisses. Eventually, the burn goes away and Changmin lets out a soft sigh. “You’re so cute,” Yunho says, making Changmin blush even more. He wants Yunho to think he’s sexy or something. Not cute. Yunho notices his reaction, biting back his laugh as he can almost hear the gears going on in Changmin’s head.

“Not cute” Changmin tries to say firmly, but despite his intentions it comes out on a slurred moan. He can feel Yunho’s finger and he tries to clamp down on it. “Pretty baby.” Yunho teases the boy even more, with words and fingers, the second slicked finger testing the entrance to the boy gently. “Cute pretty baby” he says as Changmin rocks down onto his fingers, the second one slipping into the boy’s hole. “So good for me,” Yunho absently states, his entire being pretty much focused on the place where his fingers enter Changmin.

Changmin wants to protest again but he’s abruptly cut off when those long fingers rub against his prostate. “Ah!” He screams, arms collapsing under him. His ass is in the air, grinding back against Yunho’s hand to get more of that. It feels so good. Not at all like he imagined it to. Yunho grips his ass hard with his other hand and Changmin whimpers. “You really are cute,” Yunho says with a chuckle, trying to get a reaction out of his student.

The head with dark curls snaps up, irritation warring with pleasure in equally dark eyes. “Not…cute!” the boy pants out, gritting his teeth while trying to ignore the pleasure humming through his body. His second protest breaks away into anther scream of pleasure as Yunho ignores him and rubs his fingers over his prostate, pressing down hard on the spongy flesh. “You were saying?” he teases his pupil, loving the way the boy is coming apart in his arms.

“Fuck! Yunho please,” the boy whines. His precum is making a mess but neither could care less. Yunho tsks. “Language cutie, language.” Changmin tries to glare but it ends up a blatant signal for more. Yunho pulls his fingers out, making his student groan in frustration. “Why did you stop?!” He yells as Yunho gently places him to the side and gets up, searching for lube.

Upon grabbing the lube, Yunho turns back to his bed to find Changmin stretched luxuriously along it, a tempting pout tugging at the corners of his plush mouth. He is blushing but remains mostly still under the gaze of his tutor. “You are gorgeous” Yunho breathes, sincerity lacing his tone. Changmin tries for smug and surprisngly succeeds. “I know.” This ends in a peal of laughter as Yunho pounces on him and tickles his sides.

Changmin laughs and tries to protest. “Yunho stop!” He shrieks. Yunho effectively pins him down and stares at him with a smile. Changmin feels a bit uncomfortable under Yunho’s gaze, a bit self-conscious and tries to look away. But apparently Yunho isn’t having any of that because he gently demands Changmin to look at him. “You’re so sweet and lovely,” the man sighs, making Changmin blush even more.

What does someone say to that, especially when the person saying it makes your heart stop because he is so handsome and wonderful? Changmin gulps, blinks and squirms. Yunho’s head drifts closer, warm almond eyes gazing at him softly. Changmin blurts out “I really like you!” He blushes at the surprise in Yunho’s eyes and buries his face in his hands, body twisting to fully hide in the duvet.

He can’t believe he had just said that. That was so embarrassing. And he’s way too afraid of seeing Yunho’s reaction now. Yunho on the other hand is practically ready to gift the world with rainbows and unicorns, if his bright smile is anything to go by. His chest fills his warmth as he stares at the cute little bundle Changmin’s hidden himself in.

“Chami” he says quietly, trying to tempt the boy out of hiding. “Look at me baby.” Embarrassment is still barreling through the boy, but his tutor sounds…happy. Loving even. Changmin feels hands stroking along his back and through his hair, coaxing him to unfurl his body. “Chami, its okay.” Yunho is still beaming, feeling as though his face is going to split in two due to the size of his smile. Gradually, he sees the cute little bundle begin to loosen.

Changmin finally looks at him with wide eyes that remind Yunho of Bambi. There’s still a blush on his cheeks, but he begins to relax a bit more under Yunho’s constant gentle touches. He’s still a bit uncertain, too shy to make any assumptions or moves. Yunho notices that he keeps biting his lips and it’s so sexy and adorable. He slowly kisses those red lips softly, savoring every sigh the boy releases.

“Chami” he breathes, not entirely certain when he started calling the boy that in his mind, “Chami, I really like you too.” You would think it was his birthday by the way Changmin’s face lights up at that proclamation. He tackles Yunho like an overeager puppy, wide-eyes staring down at the older man in a happily hopeful way. “You do?” he whispers, his eyes lighting up. “Of course you do"…and there was the sass, showing itself as the boy became more confident in his tutor’s regard for him.

Yunho laughs loudly and Changmin falls deeper. The man sprinkles happy kisses all over Changmin’s neck and shoulder and face, wanting the boy to feel how much he cares about him. After a while when they calm down a bit, his student starts licking along his neck. “Yunho…” he says, breathless. He retrieves the forgotten lube and shoves it towards the other man, a bit more confident now.

Yunho pulls the boy up over him, landing Changmin directly on his abdomen and pops the lid of the lube. After drizzling his fingers with lube, he sends them slowly down the boy’s back before laying his index finger over the boy’s hole. Changmin moans into Yunho’s neck, pressing soft kisses and love bites into the muscle there, trying to urge his tutor on. Yunho’s index finger presses in, moving its way deeper slowly, pumping in and out in an unsteady fashion to keep the boy from anticipating the man’s actions.

Changmin groans and grinds back against Yunho’s hand. Yunho kisses him wetly while pushing in another finger. It’s not that painful since his hole’s already been stretched out, but Yunho doesn’t want to take any risk of hurting the boy. He wants to make sure he is fully prepared. Changmin on the other hand is enjoying ever moment of Yunho’s ministrations. He moans while sucking on his tutor’s tongue.

A third finger is toying around Changmin’s hole, creating brief pulses of pressure before pulling away again. In retaliation, Changmin bites on the gorgeous lower lip of his tutor, firmly tugging it towards him. Yunho’s eyes go dark in pleasure as he brings his free hand down on Changmin’s ass with a swift crack. The boy jumps and moans again; apparently spanking really does do it for him. His hand goes down behind him to grab Yunho’s wrist so that the man could move his fingers deeper and faster into the boy.

Yunho groans at Changmin’s eagerness. By now he has four fingers fucking Changmin tight hole nice and good, just like the boy wanted. “Hng, fuck yes!” The boy moans out. Yunho smacks his ass again, earning a pleased cry. “Language Changmin,” he says firmly. Apparently this does nothing to dissuade the boy, who begins to moan out more profanities into his ear. He sure was a handful, and Yunho liked this side of him. The side that is so shy but so eager.

Finally Yunho pulls his fingers out of the boy, other hand still massaging his cheeks. “Gonna fuck me now?” Changmin slurs out. His ass gets smacked again although they both know that it isn’t disciplining Changmin in the slightest. Changmin looks down at his tutor when he hears a huff. Yunho’s expression is a blend of amusement, lust and sternness-although it is fairly obvious that the last emotion is not for real. The boy sends him a cheeky grin, rocking down onto Yunho’s erect cock that is weeping for attention.

“Come on, don’t you want to fuck your student nice and good? I could use the punishment.” Changmin smirks then bites his lip while grinding down hard on Yunho’s cock. He moves back until he can lean down towards the clothed manhood. He mouths at it, loving how Yunho reacts. Slowly, he pulls out the meat and just gapes at it. It’s thick and drooling with pre-cum and he just has to have a taste.

Yunho stares at the sinful sight of Changmin licking his lips before he completely registers what the the boy’s target is. The boy slides down his torso until his face is level with Yunho’s tempting bulge. He sends a teasing look towards the older man and tugs at the waistband of his briefs. He mouths along the edge of the exposed skin, pressing kisses and bites in random locations. Changmin makes Yunho jump with a couple of them, with the added motion of stroking his forefinger firmly down his trapped erection.

The boy shyly pokes out his tongue to have a taste of his pre-cum and moans. It’s a bit bitter but so good. He kisses the head of Yunho’s dick before swirling his tongue around it. Yunho groans and tries to keep himself from thrusting up into Changmin’s welcoming mouth. Changmin is a bit hesitant at first, but he slowly starts to learn how to use Yunho’s reactions to guide him. He becomes absorbed in his task, his muffled little moans creating delicious sensations on Yunho’s cock. 

Changmin pulls off and kisses his way down the length of Yunho’s dick, making sure to pay tribute to every inch of the impressive member. When he arrives at his balls, the boy makes a soft sound of discovery. With a tentative motion, he licks at them, testing the weight and taste of them. With a happy sound he dives in, little snuffling noises making their way back to Yunho who is trying really hard not to buck up into Changmin’s mouth. Instead, he plunges his fingers into the boy’s hair and holds firmly as a way to ground himself. 

Changmin buries his face in Yunho’s balls and nuzzles and licks more when he feels Yunho’s fingers on his head. He breathes in the musky smell and groans, loving it. He decides to explore a bit more and licks lower at Yunho’s hole before nibbling those strong, gorgeous thighs he loves so much. Yunho lets out small noises of appreciation. 

Pretty soon Yunho’s inner thighs are littered with love bites as Changmin shows his appreciation for those luscious limbs.The boy moves slowly back up to Yunho’s dick, pushing Yunho’s legs up so that they are bent at an angle. He then tries to take as much of Yunho’s cock into his mouth as he possibly can, a slight choking noise escaping him as the head hits the back of this throat. Yunho tries to pull him off but he resists.

Yunho gasps. “Easy there, don’t push yourself-”. Changmin moans long and needy. The tutor lifts his head up. He didn’t notice that while the student was sucking him off, he started finger fucking himself. It’s so filthy and hot and the moans feel amazing on his cock. He also can’t help notice those big lips wrapped around him and those big eyes fluttering. Changmin pulls off until he’s only sucking on the tip. 

Changmin’s tongue can be seen occasionally flicking at the little spot below the head of Yunho’s dick. Yunho is entranced by the sight in front of him and does not realize that he begins to subtly move the boy’s head up and down on his cock. Changmin now has three fingers in himself and the bed is rocking with his subtle gyrations. He is now bobbing his head enthusiastically without Yunho’s help and the needy sounds that are leaving him are making the tutor’s grip on restraint shaky at best. 

Changmin stops sucking and presses kisses all over Yunho’s erection. He continues fucking himself with his fingers and doesn’t listen to Yunho’s pleas for more. He’s more confident now in taking some control. He nibbles here and there gently but with enough pressure to cause some sort of pleasurable pain for Yunho. “Do you like having an innocent little student doing this for you?” He says, voice dripping with seduction. He feels like he’s getting the hang of this. 

Yunho’s jaw drops and he no longer practices restraint on the noises he issues. He never really did have any, but it is nice to pretend. It takes awhile for his pupil’s question to fully process but once it does, his brain shuts down again. This student might at one point be innocent but he is no longer innocent in all ways but one. The pupil is very close to surpassing the tutor, although Yunho cannot think of a single reason (hell he can’t think at all) of why that would be a bad thing. 

“You’re asking for a punishment aren’t you?” Yunho gasps out. Changmin keeps rolling his hips. “Mayyyybe,” he teases with a peck to Yunho’s lips. He’s caught by surprise when Yunho flips them around so he’s on his back. Yunho smirks. “Naughty student,” he says before reaching for the lube. He pours a lot on his hand and makes sure to cover his full length in it. 

Changmin can hear the sound of the lube sliding over Yunho’s cock and he squirms in anticipation. The older man catches the movement and moves slowly, covering his length as slowly as he can tolerate it. He knows when he has reached the edges of his patience as he begins to slowly fuck into his hand. Changmin begins to look jealous as he notes Yunho’s movements and begins to make small noises in protest. He brings his long limbs around Yunho’s hips and moves upwards in an aborted movement.

Yunho looks at Changmin and doesn’t hold back his laugh at the cute frown he has on. Changmin pouts and glares at him but his eyes widen when Yunho rubs the head of his cock over his hole. Yunho suddenly looks at him seriously. He’s starting to feel doubtful. Is this what Changmin really wants? “Changmin,” he begins, are you completely sure about this? Because I’m fine with stopping, you know that right?“ 

Changmin starts to roll his eyes, but stops seeing just how serious Yunho is. “Hyung,” he spoke softly. “I want to do this with you. I want it more than anything right now. I’m not stopping. But…do you want to stop?” Yunho stared at the boy below him, as he couldn’t believe that the younger one had asked him that question. “No,” he replied softly. “No I don’t. I just didn’t want to pressure you.” “You aren’t hyung. You couldn’t.” Changmin links his hands behind Yunho’s neck and tugs him down for a sweet, chaste kiss. 

Yunho continues kissing Changmin softly and slowly pushed in his tight hole. Changmin claws at his back and groans in pain. He feels so stretched. He’s thankful for all that prep though. And it helps that Yunho’s going slow and distracting him. Changmin concentrates on the affection Yunho places on him. Sweet words spill from his tutor’s mouth as they kiss. It doesn’t hurt too much, though he can’t help a few tears from being so overwhelmed. 

When Yunho notices the tears dripping down Changmin’s face, he moves to lick them up while still whispering words of affection and praise. By the time Yunho is seated deep within the boy, both are panting as though they had just run a 5km race in under 10 minutes. Changmin is clutching Yunho’s shoulders with his hands. His nails dig in with every slight pulse of pain. Yunho’s arms are wrapped around Min’s waist, holding him at an angle which will hopefully give him the most pleasure. 

Yunho doesn’t move yet though, waiting for Changmin to adjust. Eventually, the boy pants out a "move”, signaling Yunho to continue. It still hurts as Yunho moves out, but he knows Yunho’s doing his best to make him feel good and the pain had dulled enough to not bother him too much. Yunho is achingly slow as he thrusts back in. 

Yunho is watching the play of emotions on Changmin’s face to ensure that his movements are not causing the boy any more pain than necessary. The pain seems to have dulled for the boy below him and is starting to be replaced by pleasure. Changmin’s eyes are half-closed and he is starting to emit panting moans that chip away at Yunho’s resolve to go slowly. He shifts a little on his knees and is rewarded by the loudest moan that Changmin has made all night. “Did I just hit your prostate baby?” Yunho asks with a grin. 

“Yes yes fuck! Do that again!” Changmin claws at Yunho’s broad back. Yunho tsks and pulls out until only the tip of his cock is in. “You’re language…” He thrusts hard and Changmin arches his back. “Yunhooo,” he drawls, breathless. It’s such a sexy sound and it drives Yunho to give Changmin more. To give him the best. He thrusts at a steady pace, relishing every moan from his student. 

Changmin now knows what being on cloud nine feels like. All he can feel is all-consuming pleasure. His only contact with the ground is Yunho. His fingers dig into the muscles on Yunho’s back. Yunho’s body is also pushing him firmly into the mattress, limiting his range of movement. Changmin turns his head slightly to see Yunho’s face, also blissed out and struggling for what little is left of his control. It’s an extremely sexy sight and it shortens Changmin’s trigger. 

Changmin drags his nails down Yunho’s chest, making him growl like an animal. The boy widens his eyes. He wants to hear something like that again. He claws at Yunho’s chest again, and then his arms. Leaning up as much as he can, he licks the red marks he left. Yunho shivers at the feeling. The student bites hard on his shoulder, drawing out another one of those amazing noises again. Yunho suddenly grips Changmin’s thighs and bends him in half, fucking into him faster. 

All the breath is knocked out of Changmin, and his head falls back in an attempt to inhale. He is deeply aware of Yunho’s body above him, which is jack-hammering into with high accuracy. His hands are digging into Changmin’s hips, more than likely leaving bruises that will last for a week. The boy claws at Yunho again, hoping to find his rock in this storm and is rewarded by the growling sound and Yunho caging his body in so that he has nowhere to go. 

Yunho pistons into him and all he can do is moan loudly and try to gain some semblance of control. But he loves it, this side of Yunho. He loves it just as much as the sweet Yunho he could taunt and control and is so happy he can have both. Or at least he would, if all thoughts besides 'yes yes more, harder, faster, Yunho’ were occupying him at the moment. He’s so close to coming and Yunho suddenly changes his pace to a slow, deep thrust. His mouth hangs open in a soft, long moan. 

“No” Changmin whines. “So…close.” He opens his eyes to see Yunho’s dark almond eyes staring down at him with an teasing grin. “I know Changminnie. But where would the fun be if I just let you cum?” Changmin spits out “teasing bastard” in an almost fond way. “Just for that, we are going to go even slower.” A man of his word, Yunho slows down even further but adds power behind his thrusts, teasingly dragging over the boy’s prostate and then slamming the rest of the way home. 

“So good,” Changmin moans. It’s a torturous and yet delicious feeling. he feels so stretched and full and fuck, Yunho’s amazing. He buries his face in the crook of Yunho’s neck and licks and bites as his tutor takes his sweet time. How can he go so slow? Changmin wonders. Yunho on the other hand wants nothing more than to fuck into him hard and fast. But more than that he wants to savor this moment. Savor every little moan and sigh the younger makes. 

Changmin has the sense that Yunho doesn’t know that he is making noises. They aren’t very loud, at least not in comparison to the ones that are coming from Changmin. But they are there, ringing in Changmin’s ear as he bites at Yunho’s neck. Their sweat is mingling together, something the boy never thought that he would find sexy. Boy was he wrong. It was extremely hot and he wanted nothing more than to lick it all off Yunho. So he does, giving little kitten licks to Yunho’s neck in time to the rocking motions of their bodies.

He pulls and pinches his tutor’s nipples, satisfied with the whimpers he earns. Yunho speeds up a bit and Changmin stops to gasp. All he can do is throw his head back and moan, seeing as Yunho is providing very little room for movement. Not that he minds. But after a few thrusts, Yunho picks him up so he’s sitting on his lap, He starts thrusting at a furious pace. Changmin lets out moan after broken moan, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s neck as he pounces in his lap. 

Yunho is so deep inside him, this new position allowing Changmin to feel all of his length. Neither one of them is breathing particularily well and the bed is creaking with every thrusting motion of the tutor’s hips. “Hyung. I-I wanna come.” Changmin grits out as he can feel himself getting closer and closer to that wonderful euphoria. “Not yet baby. Come with me Changminnie.” The boy bites down on his tutor’s right shoulder, unable to form words at this point. 

Yunho speeds up and Changmin cries. “I need…” He tries talk but gets lost in the feelings. Yunho understands though and he’s so close. He wants to drag it on even more though. He grips Changmin’s neglected cock right before the boy cam come, causing a frustrated shriek from the other. He doesn’t stop his furious pace though, perhaps going even faster. 

Changmin is on the edge of something big. Part of him is nervous of the ending, not sure he can handle that much sensation all at once. The boy then looks at his tutor, who is staring at him with adoration on his face and he knows that he is safe in Yunho’s arms. He scrabbles at Yunho’s hand and moans. “No…no” he protests. Yunho just smiles at him with that sweetly evil look he does so well and whispers “Just a little more baby.” 

Tears of frustration threaten to spill over as Changmin is held off from coming. He’s practically begging Yunho, but the man only presses wet, soothing kisses to his face and neck. He whispers endearing words in his ear and thrusts real good, making the boy whimper. Yunho is almost there. He starts thumbing at the slit of Changmin’s cock. 

Yunho’s hips stutter as Changmin’s body clenches down on him, making the already tight passage even smaller. His boy realizes his effect on Yunho and does it again, rippling the muscles in his passage while whisper-moaning “Please hyung. I’m so close. Please,” over and over into his ear. Both of them are perilously close to the ledge but Yunho isn’t necessarily willing to go over just yet; this pleasure could quickly become addicting and he wants more of it.

“Please,” Changmin begs again. “Please make me come.” His words are broken with gasps. He tugs at an earlobe and rolls his hips down with what little energy and coordination he has at the moment. Yunho falters a bit and tugs on Changmin’s dick a bit rougher, making the boy yelp. Yunho doesn’t stop this time though and keeps rubbing at Changmin’s erection in a way that makes him shiver with delight. 

Both are hovering at the ledge as the waves of pleasure build to an unbearable pleasure and then both are flying. Changmin bites down on Yunho’s shoulder in an effort to ground himself, but at the speed he is flying, it only works a little bit. Yunho is in a similar situation, his finger pressing deep into Changmin’s slender hips where there are sure to be bruises the next day. If Yunho could think clearly, heck if he could think at all, he would be very happy with that prospect. 

A few more seconds of thrusting and Yunho’s coming with a groan. His grip on Changmin’s erection is harder and the teenager spills his cum all over his hand. He moans loud and clear. Yunho keeps pumping his cock through his orgasm. The two sill for a bit, trying to calm down. After a while, Yunho sets Changmin down on the bed. His student’s eyes are closed and his face is blissful and content. 

The boy is determined to drag his tutor down with him though, so he clings like a koala, forcing Yunho to gently collapse on top of him. They rest like that for a bit, trying to regain their breathing and lacking any energy or motivation to clean up. Finally, Yunho musters just enough energy to roll onto his side, gathering up the younger man and pulling him into his chest. Changmin makes a small noise of contentment and snuggles his face deeper into the curve of Yunho’s neck.


End file.
